


Fast and Dirty

by ValleyNerd



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValleyNerd/pseuds/ValleyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru teaches Kouga some respect. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr photo-reblog gone awry...

There were only one of two ways a meeting of two canine youkai could go. It could be calm, barely an acknowledgement of presence before going back to ignoring each other, or it could turn into an angry, snarling, posturing contest. It could happen for any number of reasons.

Sesshoumaru just happened to catch Kouga on a bad day.

The same thing that drew him toward the human village drove him away again - Kagome. He caught her scent on the air and came running as fast as his legs could carry him. He found her with InuYasha, found her belly swollen with child.

Kouga was calm for his reunion with her, but as soon as they were out of sight again, he tore through the forest like it was on fire. He didn’t care where he was going, or that his pack followed him, only that it was  _away_.

It landed him smack in the middle of the Western Lands, in Sesshoumaru’s territory, and further in Sesshoumaru’s path. Kouga wasn’t even thinking. He lashed out, sick of the smell of  _dog_. The hell if it started a territory war and the hell if he cared. He’d thought he was over the human woman, but grief suffused him like a miasma.

And for all the snarling, hissing, biting, fighting Kouga did, Sesshoumaru’s expression remained unchanged but for the angle of his brow, indicating a  _slight_  irritation.

Sesshoumaru started growling back when Kouga drew blood. Sesshoumaru turned unforgiving, youkai blood singing for him to make the wolf bow his head. Show respect.

For a long time afterward, Kouga wouldn’t understand why Sesshoumaru didn’t kill him then and there. As if he’d forgotten he was whole again until that point, Sesshoumaru gripped his sword with both hands and bore Kouga to the ground, drawing blood from the wolf’s hands and chest.

Kouga was never good at respect.

Seconds later, bloody and wounded, Kouga continued growling defiantly at the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru shoved his face in the ground, the growl demanding that he back off. Kouga growled right back, up until Sesshoumaru grabbed his tail and yanked upward, putting all Kouga’s weight on his face and shoulders. Even then, Kouga couldn’t stop growling defiantly.

Sesshoumaru held Kouga’s tail between his teeth, tearing away Kouga’s fur pelts with his newly free hand. Bruised and beaten, Kouga couldn’t fight him off any more.

There were other ways to make a wolf submit.

Sesshoumaru twisted his hand in Kouga’s ponytail, pinning his face to the ground more effectively. Claws digging into his hips kept the wolf from escaping as Sesshoumaru lined up with Kouga’s ass. Kouga barely had time to wonder when the  _hell_  he’d moved his own clothes aside before the dog lord was pushing inside him, making him yelp like a pup.

For several agonizing moments, Kouga couldn’t breathe through the new pain. Sesshoumaru repeatedly slammed into him, creating a dent in the ground where Kouga’s chin dug into it. Slowly, the pain turned to a form of pleasure. But just as Kouga let out his first gasp of ecstasy, Sesshoumaru relinquished his grip on the wolf’s hip in favor of taking a tight hold of his erection, keeping him from finishing as Sesshoumaru did after four, five, six! rapid, hard thrusts.

Sesshoumaru left him like, bowing in a fashion. It took a while for Kouga to relax his body enough to slump onto his side, his cock throbbing painfully. He didn’t even have the strength to finish with his hands.

Sometimes when youkai crossed each other, they ignored each other. Sometimes, it was a snarling, angry mess. And Kouga had yet to figure out the pattern with Sesshoumaru.


End file.
